Drew's Roserade
This Roserade is a / -type Pokémon owned by Drew. Biography As Roselia To battle for the Bluk Berry, Drew sent Roselia against May's Beautifly. Beautifly tried to attack Roselia, but was knocked down by Roselia's Petal Dance and Stun Spore attacks. Roselia attempted to defeat Beautifly with Magical Leaf, but May gained confidence; Beautifly stood up and countered the attack with Silver Wind, surprising Drew. Just then, Team Rocket stole the Bluk Berry. The heroes went after them, but Team Rocket used a device to absorb electricity. Drew had Roselia use Solarbeam to destroy the device and repeated the attack, along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, to blast Team Rocket away. During the end of the day, Drew and Roselia watched the fireworks in Slateport City.AG033: Now That's Flower Power! Some days after, May remembered Drew and Roselia, wanting to face against them in the upcoming Contest.AG034: Having a Wailord of a Time Drew sent Roselia in Slateport City's Pokémon Contest. There, Roselia started with Petal Dance, then used Magical Leaf and Stun Spore combo to dazzle the audience. Roselia disappeared in its Petal Dance, only to cut the petals with Magical Leaf. This stunned the judges, who gave Drew and Roselia 29.4 points. Afterwards, Roselia battled in a Contest Battle against May's Beautifly. Beautifly tried to gust away Roselia's Magical Leaf, but due to it being an unmissable move, Beautifly got hit. Roselia emitted Stun Spore, so Beautifly tried to use String Shot, but the string was cut by Magical Leaf, causing May to lose even more points during the battle. Beautifly attempted to attack with Silver Wind, but was countered by Petal Dance. Roselia managed to launch Solar Beam, countering String Shot and defeating Beautifly, causing Drew to pass the round. However, May watched from the screen as Drew and Roselia were struggling with Robert and his Milotic. Roselia was hit by Milotic's Iron Tail and used Magical Leaf, but was countered by Milotic's Twister. This ended the Contest Battle, causing Drew to lose.AG035: Win, Lose or Drew! While battling Victoria of the Winstrate family, May saw Roselia and immediately remembered Drew and his Roselia. This fueled her anger and managed to defeat Victoria.AG046: Candid Camerupt! Ash, who was called by Drew as a coward for not entering the Contest in Fallarbor Town, challenged Drew to a battle, sending Taillow against Drew's Roselia. Taillow started off with Quick Attack, damaging Roselia and evading its Magical Leaf attack. Roselia launched Petal Dance attack, but missed. Taillow attempted to use Peck, but Roselia spouted out Stun Spore, which negated Taillow's attack. Using Solar Beam, Drew's Roselia defeated Ash's Taillow.AG050: Pros and Con Artists During the Contest in Fallarbor Town, Drew managed to win the first round of the Contest by having Roselia use Petal Dance to dazzle the judges. In the next round, Drew battled Grace and Medicham. Roselia started off with Magical Leaf, but Medicham's Meditate allowed it to dodge the attack. Medicham retaliated with Ice Punch, but missed. Roselia tried to attack with Petal Dance, though Medicham used its psychic powers to redirect the attack back to Roselia. Roselia launched Solar Beam, but Medicham started using Ice Punch on the ground, causing the icy pillars to redirect the attack back to Roselia. With High Jump Kick, Medicham defeated Roselia.AG051: Come What May! During his stay at Verdanturf Town, Drew was challenged by the Phantom. Roselia struggled to battle the Phantom's Dusclops, who used Shadow Punch and Will-O'-Wisp, which defeated Roselia. The Phantom left, while Drew took Roselia to the Pokémon Center. The heroes visited Drew, who showed Roselia was too wounded and couldn't recover in time for the Verdanturf Town's Contest.AG061: Disaster of Disguise Once the heroes arrived in Rubello Town, they met up with Drew. Drew, however, was approached by his fans, from which one showed a picture of him and Roselia.AG077: A Fan with a Plan During the first round of the Contest, Drew sent Roselia, who used Petal Dance, until Drew snapped his fingers. This dazzled the judges and the audience, including May.AG078: Cruisin' for a Losin' On Mirage Island, Drew sent Roselia to battle Team Rocket. Roselia launched Magical Leaf but Seviper's Poison Tail negated the attack. Next, Roselia used Petal Dance, which freed May, who joined in the battle.AG114: Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut! Before arriving to Slateport City for May's Grand Festival, she and Ash remembered their past adventures so far. May recalled facing Drew in her first Contest, who sent Roselia. Roselia affected Beautifly with Stun Spore. Beautifly tried to use String Shot, but was cut by Roselia's Magical Leaf. Beautifly repeated String Shot, but was defeated by Roselia's Solarbeam.AG121: Ash and May! Heated Battles In Hoenn!! Roselia fought alongside Drew's Flygon against May in the Hoenn Grand Festival and the two of them defeated May's Skitty and Combusken. As Roserade At some point during Drew's travels in Johto, Roselia evolved into Roserade and was shown in a flashback using Mega Drain against one of May's Pokémon. It also appeared along with Drew, Harley and Solidad watching May in the Wallace Cup. Known moves Using Petal Dance Drew Roselia Stun Spore.png Using Stun Spore Drew Roselia Magical Leaf.png Using Magical Leaf Drew Roselia Solar Beam.png Using Solar Beam |stage2 =Roserade |img2 = Drew Roserade Mega Drain.png Using Mega Drain | Petal Dance; grass; AG033: Now That's Flower Power! Stun Spore; grass; AG033: Now That's Flower Power! Magical Leaf; grass; AG033: Now That's Flower Power! Solar Beam; grass; AG033: Now That's Flower Power! Mega Drain; grass; DP076: A Full Course Tag Battle! }} Voice actresses *Ikue Ōtani (Japanese and English) *Sarah Natochenny (English) Gallery Drew Roselia.png|As Roselia References bg:Роузрейд на Дрю Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved